


Music and heartbreak

by SaSatan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: A little thing about our crew and how they handle heart break.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji implied
Kudos: 8





	Music and heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was inspired by @strawara and then the story just did what ever they wanted.  
> This is a funny Universe, they all live in a dorm as students. Robin and Brook are teachers, Franky works close to the school. I accidentally made it more complex in my head than it should be.
> 
> At first it was supposed to be something silly but then it kinda went down and up again and just... read it and be surprised.
> 
> I strongly suggest to listen to the music to each character.
> 
> 1\. Sanji - Grenade by Bruno Mars  
> 2\. Usopp - Summer time sadness by Lana Del Rey  
> 3\. Nami - Bruise by Lewis Capaldi  
> 4\. Robin - We don't talk anymore by Charlie Puth (ft. Selena Gomez)  
> 5\. Franky - Hold me while you wait by Lewis Capaldi  
> 6\. Luffy - Ride by Twenty One Pilots  
> 7\. Zoro - Numb by Linkin Park  
> 8\. Chopper - Relaxing Music to study  
> 9\. Brook - The Moonlight Santa by Beethoven

It's raining, the world is gray and there is no happiness. At least not for Sanji. The love of his life (at least from this week, a classmate, they barely exchanged five sentences, before Sanji asked her out.) left him, for another guy! Oh the heart break.  
From the speaker 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars is playing, a little too loud, then soon Jeff comes into his room and yells at him. The world is so unfair. Sanji will never again be able to love.

(That's not true, he will love again, very soon.)

*

Usopp knew they couldn't work out. Kaya is too perfect, too pretty for an orphan boy. Enough people told him that. He's aware, thank you very much. It still hurts to see her laughing at someone else's jokes.  
With a heavy sigh, he continued to draw Kayas beautiful smile on paper, Lana Del Rey sharing his pain with her 'summer time sadness'. He's gonna die alone, isn't that depressing.

Usopp started, nearly throwing his scetch book away as someone poked him into his shoulder. Usopp turned, took his earphones out. Kaya, blushing, has a shy smile on her face. And Usopp felt how his blood from his face disappeared. Even his heart stopped.

"I didn't realise I was that pretty."

She pointed at the drawing, the other hand fidgeting. 

(Weeks later, Usopp still looks in awe at their intertwined hands.)

*

Nami is not sad. She's not. She's angry and she will get over that jerk. There so many more people for her. Next time she will try to find herself a girlfriend. She's not sad. Nami listens to her "I'm mad, don't bother me" music, while drawing some maps and reading her favourite book.

Ok maybe she's a little hurt. She isn't emotionless, what ever her classmates may think of her. Nami survived as Vivi had to move away and they broke up. She survived as their mom got sick and they had to move into the dorm.  
A cheating jerk isn't even worth her tears.

A knock on her door and Nojiko enters without waiting for an answer. Rude.

"Wow, what's up with the sad song?"  
Nami scoffed, "I'm obviously mad. That's my angry music playlist!"

Nojiko raised an eyebrow. Nami and her had a starring contest, till Nami sighed and looked away. Her sister took her in her arms. The song 'Bruise' by Lewis Capaldi the only sound in her room. She'll survive, because she has her sister.

(Next day, she's fine as a peach, because she saw her ex bruised, and Luffys and Zoros hands were also bruised.)

*

The slam of the door rattled even the books on her bookshelves. Robin put her keys in her bowl, took of her shoes and switched her radio on, the news telling is how fucked the world is. She made her way into her kitchen to make some coffee. While it brews she opened a window, taking a deep breath. The song 'we don't talk anymore' carrying its tune through her apartment, softening the busy street outside.

She should be stronger than this, this is getting ridiculous.  
How often are they gonna fight? It's a nonsense on-off relationship that will destroy one of them one day. Just like last time, she thinks this will be the last time. Today she thinks the same, it's time, they aren't children anymore.

This isn't worth it.

(As she was settling with a book and her cup of coffee, she heard her door opening, of course, Franky still has a key. Before she could refuse or anything, Franky dropped to his knees in front of her and made her listen.)

*

Franky didn't try to hide his tears as he was hammering away. He couldn't even see what he was hammering. He sung along the lyrics to Lew Capaldi, the chorus louder than the rest, 'hold me whole you wait'.  
His coworkers sharing desperate looks, knowing very well what happened. It's like Robin and Franky deliberately talk pass each other, the one says left and the other says right. It's frustrating.

Iceberg wants to help, he just doesn't know what to say, so he stands back, arm crossed and frowing. The loud clattering sound of the hammer hitting floor startled everyone. Franky was already washing his face above the sink. He turned and looked at his brother. Iceberg nodded, he didn't need to hear it. Franky left, his bag securely in his arms.

(This will be the last time, Franky will make Robin listen to every word he has to say and either she accepts it or don't, but he refuses to allow the person he loves the most, to destroy herself like that. He will hold her.)

*

Most people think, just because Luffy isn't interested in the whole romance thing, he never went through a hard time. Luffy doesn't mind that, people are allowed to think what they want. He has his friends, his new found family, he doesn't need to approval of strangers. Just sometimes, he wished people wouldn't treat him like he doesn't understand pain. As he looks at his older brothers tombstones, he knows he went through his fair share. Just because his significant other didn't left him or otherwise, doesn't mean he doesn't understand the pain of people leaving you behind.

On his way back, his earphones play the song 'ride' by Twent One Pilots, Luffy skips along the tunes, humming.

(Luffy will enjoy his living moments to its fullest, no one will nor could they stop him and his friends/family are there to help him along.)

*

In Zoros life there is no place for heartbreak. Or any kind of breaks. People treat him strangely after he came out, so what? They are unimportant, his friends and family accept him how he is. Well, most of his friends. Doesn't matter. That blond good for nothing cook can choke on his cigarettes, Zoro will be the last to laugh.

The beat of Linkin Park 'numb' mixed with the clunky sound of his weight put Zoro into a trance. Mechanically, he lifted, lost count a very long time ago. Why should Zoro care anyway what the wannabe cook thinks? It's not like they are best friends. Well, they kinda are, at the smallest problems their first thought is each other, since they were five years old.  
Ok so what, he's allowed to feel hurt, the guy he grew up together put some distance between them just because Zoro is gay. That's so narrow minded, it's obvious Zoro has no place for such a guy.

With a frustrated sigh Zoro let the weights down. The towel beside him on the floor got lifted to wipe the sweat off. He just wished there was a place for him in Sanjis life. Damn it.

(Before Zoro could continue with his training someone cleared their throat. Sanji, with a plate of rice balls, blushing lighty asked him if Zoro had time for him. Feeling giddy and numb at the same time he nodded.)

*

Listening to relaxing music, trying to study, Chopper couldn't help his mind wander. The last few months he had to see most of his friends being sad either because of each other or because someone else made them sad. And in turn, it made Chopper sad. The relaxing music, what should help him concentrate, just made him sadder, so he turned it off and got up. Chopper went into the kitchen of their dorm, Brook, an elderly music teacher and probably way too close to them to be professional, was already sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

They talked a little, laughed and Brook helped him with some of his studies. With a snack, Chopper went back to study. While continuing to listen to the music, Chopper wondered if Brook also went through some kind of heartbreak. Chopper scoffed, of course he had! Brook lived longer than they had, he went through his fair share. What a silly question.

(Munching and studying, he didn't hear the melody through the walls, too concentrated on his homework.)

*

Brook finished his tea, smiling into his cup. Ah, young love. Even his colleagues had their troubles, but there's always a happy end. Most times. He slowly got up, his body old, stiff. Brook went to his room, his violin safely in its shelf. With a sigh, he out his coat away, his shoes neatly in the corner. With delicate fingers he pushed the on button on his recorder, 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven started to play.

Brooks finger followed the tune, up and down up and down. Tapping in the air. Slowly, carefully he walked around his coach, a little dance. His wall full of pictures, lost friends, lost family, lost loves, smiling at him. He continued to tap in the air, dancing in circles, slowly and carefully.

With a laugh, Brook took a coat of his from the hook, the one sleeve hanging, the other in his hand and he continued with the Waltz. He closed his eyes, the smile still in place.

(He continued to dance, the full moon the only light in his room. Ah, to be young again.)


End file.
